


Monster

by Sxpytix



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Happy Ending, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, One Shot, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: this..this was not how it was supposed to happen, she wasn’t supposed to find out like this..
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Monster

“detective?” he said again.

“it’s _all true”_

wait..what did she just say? 

“detective?” 

he took a step forward, but she took a step back. 

“ _it’s all true.”_

he had been confused, but when he lifted his hand he saw it. The red and angry flesh covering his entire hand, he didn’t even have to touch his face now to realize what had happened.

It felt like his heart dropped down into his stomach, and he was the one to take a step back. No, more like five steps back, and he only stopped because his foot nudged against the arm of pierce.

who _he had just killed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Gunshots, that’s what she heard before racing off of the roof, leaving her phone there with ella and dan yelling. she had no idea how she got up there, but right now she didn’t have time to worry, she had to get to lucifer.

She didn’t hear what happened at all, coming down the stairs to see lucifer crouching next to..pierces dead body? 

_oh god. did lucifer-_

“lucifer?” She didn’t have time to think about what just happened, because lucifer was up and quickly turning around to face her-no..no that-that wasn’t lucifer..This, monster was staring back at her, it’s bright red eyes staring into her soul, it made her feel sick, and she wanted to run..but then it spoke.

”detective?” 

No, nononono, that-that monster had lucifers voice-it was wearing lucifers clothes..she wanted to scream, this couldn't be happening.

”it’s all true.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer just kept moving back, he was acting like he was the one afraid right now..and he was. his face hasn’t changed back yet, but he was trembling, the sirens in the distance making him tremble even more when they finally reached his ears. he had to get out of there fast, or he risked the entire department seeing him like this, because some will definitely shoot.

Chloe wasn’t moving now, and lucifer stopped his panicked steps just in case she decided to pull her gun on him. he did however slowly raise his hands in a non threatening way, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat

”Detective”

his voice was weak, pathetic, he felt so small in that moment, and he did not miss the way she shook at the sound of his voice

_monster_

he thought. 

_she thinks you’re a monster._

The lump kept getting bigger, and he actually whimpered, a small pathetic noise, but that seemed to shake chloe from her fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The monster in front of her just kept moving, and for a split second she really thought he was going to attack her. But it-he..he looked absolutely terrified, and there’s no way those blazing red eyes should’ve been able to hold such fear in them, but he looked like a cornered animal.

maybe..maybe it was an act, for her to lower her guard, if she shot him not he wouldn’t do any harm to her or her family. or maybe she should just run? take trixie and get the hell out of town, go to europe, change her name! anything! 

“Detective”

He spoke, and hearing his voice coming from that monster made her shake with fear. _maybe this is all just a bad dream._ oh she hoped so much. 

But then that noise..whimper? it sounded so small, he sounded so small..in all honestly he looked ready to cry, and her concern for him starting pushing away the fear. Because he was shaking, looking like he was about to topple over, and it broke her heart to see him like this.

”lucifer..are..are you okay?”

his eyes went wide with surprise, and she could see him swallowing hard, trying to come up with something to say.

”dete-c-chloe..i-“

he broke off, and didn’t look like he was going to try and say anything else. 

slowly. very slowly, chloe started moving towards him, and to her surprise he didn’t step back at all. it was hard to look at his face, but after her initial fear was gone, she realized he just looked like a burn victim, and that broke her heart even more.

He was so warm when she touched his arm, his entire frame trembling. but after she touch his other arm, his face changed back, and she was staring at the man-devil? she..she..loved

”there you are..”

her voice was soft, and he looked so surprised.

she realized now that he had been waiting, waiting for her rejection. she’s seen what he can do, how people end up after he’s been alone with them, and he was expecting her to end up like that, and honestly she had felt like it for a moment..but now, she realized he wasn’t scary, he was just a broken angel learning how to love again. 

The sight of his glossy brown orbs shredded her already broken heart, and she never missed the way he shook even more, small sobs leaving his lips as she hugged him, her face buried in his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn’t understand at all. why was she hugging him? he was a monster, he didn’t deserve to be hugged..but it felt so nice. 

the lump in his throat had gotten to be too much for him, and he let it out the moment he felt her small arms around him, his own salty tears stinging his eyes as he just cried.

She eventually pulled away though, looking up and cupping his face with her hands, brushing away his tears.

she was..smiling? why on earth was she smiling-

”not to me..”

_oh_

that just made more of his tears fall, but she was there to wipe and kiss them all away. he was so confused, but pressed into all her touches like the greedy devil that he was, wanting them to never end.

”it’s okay lucifer, it’s okay, it’s all okay” 

it was, wasn’t it? chloe hadn’t gone mad..she was here, kissing away his tears and comforting him.

The small moment had to end though, because the sirens were getting louder..and his wings-oh bloody hell is wings hurt so badly, and he was sure his back was bleeding.

”detective-we need to clean up all these feathers, i’m sure the excuse that a giant bird flew in isn’t going to work.”

She nodded, agreeing with him.

”you’re right, let’s clean them up, and when we’re all done here, we can go back to lux and talk, okay?”

talk? well yes of course she had questions.

”okay.” 


End file.
